


drain you

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy is a Sociopath, Blood, Car Sex, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Billy, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gross, Loss of Innocence, Manipulation, Psychological Horror, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Slut Shaming, Unhappy Ending, rough anal sex, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She thinks she’s special. A pretty prize to win. A precious jewel to keep safe. She is and Billy’s sick of it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	drain you

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is okay. Read at your own risk.

The clouds are dark and heavy. Billy considers it a good omen.

He waits for her in the school parking-lot after the last bell, lit cigarette in his mouth. Summer's come early this year and it's humid, air too thick and muggy to sit inside his Camaro. He's leaning against the warm metal as he watches the front-doors like a hawk.

He's waiting for her to come to him. She likes to walk past his car to get home every day. Likes to brush her hips right over his mirror on the drivers side. She’s not subtle. But she’s a tease. He’s offered her a ride before but she always turns him down. Says she’d rather walk.

Not today. Billy has a gut feeling this time it’ll be different. Could be the inevitable rain. Could be because she’s been staring at him all damn week. Glancing away when he catches her like she’s made a mistake or something. Yeah right. It’s not a fucking mistake. She can’t get enough of him. He can’t get enough of the attention.

She walks the halls in her spinster skirts. Candy-pink mouth. Shiny black hair and pale skin like ink spilled in milk. Smoke-gray eyes that catch his from across the room. She thinks she’s special. A pretty prize to win. A precious jewel to keep safe. She is and Billy’s sick of it.

Baby-doll won’t let him touch but she wants him to look. Bats her sleepy eyes at him with a secret smile. Parts her thick thighs under her desk like she wants it. Sucks on her thumb while she stares at the blackboard. Adjusts those prissy tits under her bra like he’s not gonna notice. Such a ploy. She’s a raging slut inside. Long skirts and coy looks aren't going to hide that fact.

He’s had enough of her shit. Little cocktease gets more than enough attention with that perfect ass of hers, impossible to conceal no matter what she wears. Still acts the prude anyway. Poor baby. So fucking proper. So fucking pure. So fucking scared to play the role she was born to play. Maybe she’s one of those religious chicks. A bible-thumper's daughter or something. Or maybe she’s just a stuck-up bitch. Doesn’t matter. Won’t make a difference. This game won’t last much longer. He’s pretty good at reading between the lines.

She wants him more than she can stand. He gets her wetter than the ocean. That thumb she sucks is just a replacement for his cock. She puts her hands down her dripping-wet panties every night with the name _Billy_ on her lips. Kind of adorable how she thinks she can hide from him. It’s just too obvious. But she doesn’t have to hide anymore.Today he’s gonna make her dreams come true.

A bead of water rolls under the collar of his leather jacket and seeps through his shirt. Another lands on his eyelash, drips down the corner of his mouth. His tongue snakes out to lick the droplet away. _Perfect._

He watches as she presses through the doors and makes a beeline towards him. Just like clockwork. Just like she always does. Little minx on the prowl. Billy takes a deep inhale of nicotine, keeping his eyes on her, a mean gloat on his lips. It’s starting to drizzle now, sharp smell of rain on cement hitting his nostrils. There’s a static charge in the air. Soon there will be thunder.

He exhales a white mist towards the sky when she closes in on his Camaro.

“Need a ride, princess?”

She rounds her shoulders, scans over him with those clear eyes. A little unsure. But curious. Definitely interested. Usually by now she’s gone.

“I can walk.” She says with a firm nod. But she stands still. Isn’t going anywhere.

“Storm’s comin’.” He taps ash onto speckled-wet pavement, watching her shirt get damp. “Can’t you feel it?”

The rain is getting heavier by the second, there's a rumbling crackle in the distance. She doesn’t have a jacket or umbrella on her. She should take the offer.

“Where do you live?” He asks, persists.

“Why should I tell you?”

He laughs in his throat, shows his sharp teeth. “You scared?”

Her plush lips quirk into a grin.“Should I be?”

If only she knew. He takes another deep drag. Shifts his weight on his other leg. “Why don’t you hop in and find out?”

She smiles. Bright and genuine. He didn’t expect that. Thought this would take a lot longer. But then again, this is his lucky day.

“Fine. I’ll bite.” She begins to walk around the Camaro. Billy already has the passenger door unlocked. Ready for her. “But don’t go too fast. I’ve seen you drive.”

Billy feels a surge of power, of hunger, rush through his veins. Victory is his. He flicks his cigarette to the ground.

“Something tells me fast is just your style, baby.” His mouth shapes into a twisted leer. “You just don’t know it yet.”

He gets in the car a moment after her, doors slamming shut as a beam of lightning streaks across the sky.

“Kind of scary out there. Hard to believe it was so nice and sunny half an hour ago.” She says, eyes fixed ahead. He notices she’s nervously fingering at a golden cross around her neck. Knew it. Jesus freak.

“An act of God, maybe.” Billy starts the engine. “He wanted you to ride with me.”

She furrows her brows at him. “I’m not so sure of that.”

“Stroke of luck then.” He searches in his jacket for another cigarette. “So where to, sweetheart?’

“Crescent and Vine.”

“That’s a long walk.” The Marlboro is lit. He pulls out of the parking space and rolls towards the exit.

“I like the exercise.”

“Well, you look damn good. Must do the trick.” He inhales and exhales smoke. There’s a long rest of silence. Rain is streaming down his windshield, wipers beating in a hypnotic lull.

“You have a really bad reputation you know.” She blurts out of nowhere.

“Do I?" He drawls, amused. He knows exactly what his rep is. "What do those crazy kids say?”

“That you like to hurt people.”

Oh, she’s _blunt_. He's not sure if he's into that. “Does it matter?”

“I hope you're joking.”

“Well, angel. I might be bad, but I do other things real good.” He gives her a suggestive look. She blushes to the roots of her hair. “You Catholic or something?” His chin gestures at the little cross on her neck.

“Christian.”

“Well, that’s cute." He glances over her pouty lips. Besides her ass, they might be her best feature. He knows just where he wants them. "You a good girl?”

She goes quiet, shifts in her seat. She knows his game. She's not dumb. “I try to be.”

There's an undeniable heat between them. Sultry as the summer air. He can feel it as clear as the smoke in his mouth. She keeps fidgeting, playing with her hair. Tense. Can’t keep still. Keeps glancing at him and going pink. This could be easy. Time to get the ball rolling.

“You like me, don’t you?” He purrs.

She shrugs reluctantly, hums and haws for a moment before saying: “I think you’re pretty good-looking. Nice eyes.”

Aw, so brave of her to just spit it out like that. “Well, kind of a given, but I’ll take it.”

“You think so too.” She grins. She might be nervous but she's got a fire inside. Sparks in her eyes. "That you're too hot for everyone."

“Sweetheart, I _know_ so.” Smoke curls from his lips towards her, wisps around her throat.

He catches her eyes rolling. Sassy thing. He’s gonna make a move anyways. His hand reaches out, settles on her knee. The car stops at a red light. He gives her his most smouldering stare. “Not too hot to kiss you, am I?”

A tiny sharp inhale from her mouth, knee twitching. “No.”

Damn. Too easy. She’s been waiting for this. He leans over. Presses his lips gently to hers. Soft. Doesn’t want to scare her off. Maybe she’s never even been frenched before. But her tongue slips out a moment later, meeting his in a teasing slide. Turns him on. Also irritates him. He wanted to show her everything himself.

He’s getting too warm under his jacket. There’s another rumble of thunder in the distance.

“How about I take you up to Lovers Lake?” He whispers, cheekbone sliding over hers. It's a bold move. He's taking a risk.

She hesitates for a moment.

“Okay." She nods."But just for a bit. And just kissing.”

She fucking knows what she wants. Billy hates that in a girl. Makes them harder to trick.

“Whatever you say, princess.”

*

The grassy lookout at Lovers Lake is deserted. Not surprising with the thunder rolling. Lightning striking. It’s kinda dangerous being up here. Makes his blood run hot.

He parks and cuts the engine. Looks over at her. Grabs the back of her neck and turns her to him. Kisses her rough. More forceful than he should. Might be too soon. She makes a small sound of confusion but melts into his mouth. Then they’re both just going for it. All the tension from the months before exploding between them. Fuck. She’s a whore.

“Wanna drink?” He asks, husky in her ear. There’s no smooth transition to the question. He’s just hoping that she’ll keep giving into him. It’s kind of important that she says yes. Otherwise he’s failed.

“Drink what exactly?”

He’s relieved. A part of him expected her to turn him down flat right away.

He reaches in his jacket. Pulls out a metal flask. “My own personal recipe.”

It’s moonshine. Strong moonshine. Like knock-you-on-your-fucking-ass strong. Could probably burn a hole through a hardwood floor. He got the recipe from his felon uncle. Made it himself when Neil and Susan went away for a few days. Turned the kitchen into his own distillery. He’s got a few gallons of it stored in his closet. It’s one of the smartest things he’s ever done. Gotten him laid twice as much and that’s saying a lot.

She takes it from his fingers and twists the cap off. Sniffs it. Frowns. “Kinda smells like vodka.”

She’s had vodka? She’s not as innocent as he thought. Disappointing. But at least she’s more likely to drink the stuff.

“Try some. Tastes like shit. But you’ll feel real good.”

“Just a sip.” She lifts it to her mouth. Takes way more than a sip. Coughs and gags. He likes watching her struggle. Greedy slut. 

She hands it back to him. He just holds it, staring at those gray eyes of hers. Actually, he might like her eyes even more than her lips. They’re so faded they almost look empty.

“You’re not going to have any?” She asks.

No. He wants to stay sharp. Wants to enjoy every second of what’s to come. “I’ll have some after you have some more.” He hands it back to her.

She gives him a naughty grin. Shoots it back. He reaches out and wraps his fingers around the flask and her hand. Forces her to choke more down. She sputters and he laughs. Moonshine trickles down her chin. Drips on her shirt.

He’s kissing her again before she can open her mouth to complain. Tasting the alcohol on her. Licking it off her face and throat. She’s into it, kisses him back. They kiss for a really long time. Longer than Billy normally would. He’s just waiting for the booze to kick in. For her to go woozy and slack in his arms.

It must be starting to work because he’s feeling under her shirt and she’s leaning into it. He’s pinching her little nipples. Rolling them between his fingers. She’s got a nice rack. B-cups probably. He’s usually into bigger but a soft handful still gets him hot under the collar. Her ass more than makes up for it anyways.

He tells her to be tough and take another shot. She does. Then she has another. Probably likes the feeling of all her senses slipping away. She’s gonna be fucking wasted.

“Come in the backseat with me.” He mutters against her throat.

She’s nodding. “‘Kay. Jus’ kissin’ though’.”

She’s slurring heavy already. Major lightweight. Probably could have gotten her in the backseat with one beer. He can’t get over how fucking lucky he is today.

He steps out of the Camaro into the rain. Shrugs off his jacket, folds his seat down. She clambers into the back, wobbly and dull-eyed. He follows after her into the condensed space.It's sauna-warm here and he's sweating. His palms stick to the upholstery as he crawls over her curves. He gets a hand on her ass. Sinking his fingers into the soft flesh. God, she feels good. And she’s too pretty with her eyes all hooded. He wants to get her off. Make her come, Which definitely isn’t always the case. Maybe it's the hope that it'll be the first time she's ever done it.

He wants to steal her innocence. He's been planning on it for way too long. Dreams about it.

He puts his mouth to her ear. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Yeah...”

“I could help you with that.” He mutters low. Licks up her throat.

“M’ not gonna. Can’t til I’m married. S’ really important to me.” She gasps as he cups her between her legs. She’s soaked. Sensitive. Jolts her hips up from that alone.

“No one would know.”

“I would.” She mumbles.

“Really matters that much to you?”

Her eyes flutter closed as he keeps rubbing over her damp panties. “Yeah..”

Amazing. Drunk as fuck but still wants to keep her _purity_. He has to hand it to her. She’s got a lot of resolve. Most virgins cave at this point. He's had enough of them to know. Though she seems to have dropped the “just kissing” act. Moves her hips against his hand. Wants more.

He slips his hand down her underwear. Shaved pussy. Slick and hot on his fingers. His cock kicks in his jeans. Shit.

“Well, you sure keep yourself pretty smooth down there for someone who doesn’t wanna fuck.” He thrusts his hard bulge against her. She moans. “So wet. Made such a gooey mess in here for me, didn’t you, baby?”

She just breathes heavy, eyes slitting open and shut.

“I could make you real happy.” He's rubbing at her little clit. She’s bucking against his hand. He rubs harder. Sucks and bites at her neck. Wants to leave his mark. “You wanna be happy?”

She comes after about a minute. Comes hard. Trembling underneath him. It’s nice when chicks do that right away. Makes him feel like a stud. He fingers her sweet pussy. She tightens around him,needy. She’s just as slutty as he had predicted. Dripping. Soaking his skin.

He grips her ass with his other hand again. He’s been dying to get his hand on her ass since day one. So plump and round. The space between begging to be fucked as hard as all the rest of her holes.

“There are other ways to do this you know.” His finger still slick with her juices, travels beneath her. Runs over the little puckered ring between her cheeks. She’s breathing like a freight train. Makes a whining sound.

“Oh yeah, you fucking like _that_.” He croons. He circles his finger. She convulses.“Tell me you want my cock in your ass, babygirl.”

She shakes her head. “No..”

“Come on, don't play coy.” He mutters. “You know you want my fat cock in your little hole.” His finger begins slipping inside her back entrance. So tight. Vice grip. Flutters around him. She’s moaning. Getting wetter as she gushes between her legs. Her juices help him go deeper inside. “You’re doing great, sweetheart.”

He kisses her and she lets him. Lets him tongue her deep as he fingers her from behind. She’s making strange sounds. Like she might come again. It’s insane how much she’s getting off on this. He’s so fucking hard right now. He zips open his jeans. His dick presses against her belly. She glances down at him and her mouth parts. Eyes widen for a second before her gaze goes bleary again. He grins.

“Don’t worry, won’t hurt too much. I’ll be gentle.” His tongue slides over his teeth. “To start.”

He takes his finger out. Gets off her and flips her onto her belly. She’s a little hard to move, limbs heavy. Her skirt gets lifted up as he crouches over her.. Such a great fucking view. He jerks his cock a little bit. Can’t help himself. He pulls her panties down to her knees. His skin gets so hot when he sees her ass in all it’s glory.He spanks her hard, watches her flesh jiggle. Does it again and she makes the cutest sound. He spreads her cheeks. Spits. Not like he needs to. All her pussy juice has leaked onto her asshole. This is better than porn. Absolutely better than porn.

She’s not talking anymore. Maybe she likes this too much. Or maybe she’s blacking out. Hard to say.

He rubs her rear opening with his finger again. Than with two fingers. Slowly penetrates her, letting her stretch around him. She’s bucking into his hand. He slides in a third, probably before she’s ready to take it. She’s making guttural moans that make his dick twitch.

She’s loose enough for his taste now. It’s a good thing for her she’s so pretty, otherwise he might not have even cared enough to get her ready. He’s done far less than this before. Gets chicks drunk and just sticks it in them. She should be grateful.

He reaches under the drivers seat and grabs the little tub of vaseline he keeps there. He opens it. Practically empty. Barely enough left to cover his cock. Whatever. A little is better than nothing. He rubs the bit of grease over his dick.

“Ready, princess?” She doesn't answer. He slides the tip of his dick between her cheeks. She’s still writhing into him. She’s still so wet. It’s gonna help. He runs his dick over her runny pussy to get extra slippery. She jerks in panic under him. One hand slams her into the seat. Keeps her there. She can’t move. “Relax, sweetheart. You can trust me. Only taking one virginity today.”

The head of his cock slips upwards to press against her hole. Tight squeeze. God. She clenches on him so deliciously. He moves a little. Feeling her spasm as he pushes into her. He should go slower than this. He tells himself she’s so wasted it doesn’t matter.

She’s whimpering. He’s on fire with need. He moves in little strokes. “You feel that, sweetheart? Feel me wrecking you?” A bolt of lightning strikes near them. Illuminates the whole car for a split second.

She just keeps on making little whining sounds. He can't tell whether it's from pain or pleasure. Doesn't really matter to him.

“Aw, does it hurt?” He puts his hand that fingered her asshole over her mouth.“Hush, baby. We both know sluts like you love this shit.” He moves in her a little faster. She’s so fucking tight around him, this won’t last too long.

Then she bites his hand. Not strong enough to do damage but its definitely a protest.

“Fucking cunt.” He shoves his fingers deep into her mouth. Rocks into her harder. She squeals. Gags. “Yeah, babygirl. You’re a goddamn whore. Fucking slut. Take my fingers just like my cock up your ass. Nice and deep.”

He’s slamming into her, bottoming out. Hearing his balls slap against her skin. She’s grunting, biting harder around his hand now. Really hard. Gnashing. She's actually drawing blood. It's trickling down his wrist. It smarts but it also just makes him laugh. Kind of funny, how she thinks fighting back is gonna help. She’s too fucked up to move, to do anything else. This is all she has. He could snap her like a twig if she was dead sober anyways.

He takes his fingers out of her mouth. Smears saliva and blood all over her face. "Bitch."

He reaches under her with the same hand. Vaseline, pussy juice, spit and his own gore rubbing over her clit as he tries to get her off again. She’s writhing up into his dick. He thought maybe she'd be too numb to come but she’s doing it anyways.

Her orgasm rips his own out of him. Ripples through his cock and up his spine. He’s panting, jets of come shooting deep inside her. He collapses. Full weight crushing her into the seat.

“Shit, baby.” He murmurs in her ear. He runs his blood-caked hand through her damp hair. Presses lips to her sweaty temple. Feels himself slowly go flaccid in her. He kind of just wants to stay there. She’s warm and soft. Twitching. Consciousness barely there. He doubts she’ll remember this. “You’re my special girl. You know that, right?” 

“Wan’ go home…” She slurs.

He kisses her cheek before he gets off her. Pulls her panties up over her ass that's still leaking his jizz. Yanks her skirt back down. Manages to get her back in the front seat. She’s barely alive. It takes a lot of effort to move her around.

He settles back in front of the wheel. Takes off his shirt and wraps it around his throbbing hand. Starts the engine and pops in his favorite Slayer tape. Her head is lolling when the Camaro jerks forward and speeds out of Lovers Lake.

She lives in an area surrounded by thick forest. Long driveways that lead to farmhouses. Cross of a church steeple in the distance. No one is on the road and it's dead quiet besides the sound of rain. He doesn’t drive to her house because he doesn't know which one it is and he doesn't care.

He just drops her off at the crossroads of Crescent and Vine. He helps her get out of the car. Then he climbs back in and leaves her wobbling there on the corner, rain drenching her. Downpour washing his blood off her confused face. 

Billy watches her stumbling figure in the rearview mirror as he drives away. He wonders for a moment if she's going to be alright. If she'll get lost. If she'll fall into a ditch and drown or something. If someone will save her before that happens.

He pushes that train of thought far down to where he can't feel it anymore. She's smart. She'll figure it out. Girls like her always figure it out.

He's the one that's lost forever. And nothing can save him now.


End file.
